As is well known and understood, breeders of pedigree kittens and cats are very concerned about the sanitary conditions existing during the 12-week or so time period where such felines are being weaned. Where the training of a kitten or cat to use a litter box is concerned, no effective measures are really available. In the one in typical use, for example, the kittens and cats are confined to a small room, with one or more litter boxes for use. In a second typical arrangement, the kittens and cats are confined to a cage, having its own litter box. As these animals are quite young, it is not unusual to find them curled up, asleep, in the litter box; when they rise, to leave the box, the litter is almost always strewn about. As is well appreciated by these professional breeders, whether the kittens or cats be kept in a room, or in a cage, the litter is found all over the place, and the area must be constantly cleaned and sanitized to maintain a healthy environment for the animals' well-being.